


If I had lived

by Grisen06



Series: AAA one-shots [1]
Category: Aple Academy of Arts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff, If saying they could have died counts, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06
Summary: What would have happened if Eda never got killed(Why am I writing fanfiction for my own unpublished book GOD)
Relationships: Anna-Becky Hunter/Eda Smith
Series: AAA one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081193





	If I had lived

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this book isnt released and may not be if publishers dont like it so yeah this may just be a bunch of bullshit lol

Eda woke up, her head feeling like it hadn't been awake in years and wasn't planning to wake up anytime soon.

She looked around the room, it wasn't hers. A large Bi-flag hung on the wallwalland the walls were painted in a dark-red. And she was alive.

The sheets next to her told her that somebody had been there, that somebody being Becky (As she now had introduced the nickname and it had been accepted after a while).

She sat up and saw that she had a shirt on. Good, thet hadn't done anything like that again (Not that she minded but she would happily remember it later, thank you). The prom dress was drapped over a near-by chair with a note on it.

Prepare ofr breakfast in bed. Love, AB.

She smiled at the thoughtfulness before searching for her phone, finding it on top of lastnights tights. She then proceeded to take the closest sweatshirt of Anna's, wrapping it over her head as she dialed Ida.

"I see you woke up" Ida said a few moments after answering, Eda humming in response. "Anna-Becky called and told me you crashed at her place so I had to act prefect today" Well it was not as if she had left the prefect keys and information in plain view because she thought she would be cold bloody murdered.

"Can I talk to you later? My head is killing me and Im soon getting breakfast" she said. It was true that she had a headache, had she gotten drunk last night? Well, breakfast was soon so normore time dwelling on that.

She settled into Becky (Her maybe-girlfriends) bed again, letting her thoughts wander away from assassins and to the comfort of the moment.

As predicted, AB came through the dorm door a moment later, breakfast on a platter and with a grin, kissing Eda's cheek (Which made Eda chukle) before settling down.

The morning was perfect. No murders. No death. Just the two of them and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if anyone has any comments on the characters or want to know shit about them, just ask in the comments or something. Not that anyone will see this. Like EVER. (If not I get my book published and people actually likes it)


End file.
